Język serbsko-chorwacki
border|30px|Flaga Jugosławii Język serbsko-chorwacki (serbochorwacki, chorwackoserbski, chorwacki czyli serbski) – obecnie jest to kontrowersyjna (patrz poniżej) nazwa zbioru blisko spokrewnionych języków standardowych i dialektów (diasystem), należących do grupy południowej języków słowiańskich. Języki i dialekty te używane są w Chorwacji, Bośni i Hercegowinie, Serbii i Czarnogórze oraz przez mniejszości serbskie i chorwackie w Słowenii, Austrii, na Węgrzech, we Włoszech i Rumunii. W sumie posługuje się nimi ok. 21 milionów ludzi. Do momentu politycznego rozpadu Jugosławii język serbsko-chorwacki uważany był powszechnie za jeden standardowy język południowosłowiański, posiadający jednak wariantową budowę. W jego obrębie najczęściej wyróżniano dwa wyraźnie spolaryzowane warianty – zachodni (chorwacki, zagrzebski) oraz wschodni (serbski, belgradzki). Obszar Bośni i Hercegowiny traktowano jako przestrzeń przenikania się obu wspomnianych wariantów. Począwszy od lat 70. XX w. zaczęły pojawiać się teorie, zgodnie z którymi w języku serbsko-chorwackim zaczęto wyodrębniać jeszcze dwa inne warianty (subwarianty) bośniacko-hercegowiński oraz czarnogórski. 300px|thumb|Diasystem serbsko-chorwacki Jeden język czy wiele języków? Trudno w chwili obecnej o niekontrowersyjną odpowiedź na pytanie, czy istnieje jeden język serbsko-chorwacki, czy też odrębne języki: serbski i chorwacki (ewentualnie również bośniacki, czarnogórski, burgenlandzki i molizański). Zagadnienie to jest dosyć skomplikowane. Z punktu widzenia lingwistyki rozróżnienie między wariantami jednego języka a spokrewnionymi językami jest zresztą w dużym stopniu arbitralne. Wydaje się jednak, że najwłaściwszym jest przyjąć, iż język serbsko-chorwacki funkcjonował jako wariantowy język standardowy do końca XX w. Wówczas to jego warianty zostały podniesione przez swoich użytkowników do rangi języków standardowych (literackich). Z chwilą promocji nowych języków standardowych: bośniackiego, chorwackiego i serbskiego, język serbsko-chorwacki stał się językiem martwym. Wielu językoznawców z obszarów byłej Jugosławii uważa, że termin "język serbsko-chorwacki" jest już nieaktualny. Za jeden z powodów tego stanowiska można uznać burzliwy przebieg wojny domowej, która doprowadziła do rozpadu państwa jugosłowiańskiego. Należy zdać sobie sprawę, że przez język możemy rozumieć jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo język standardowy czyli literacki (o ustalonej pisowni, leksyce i gramatyce, używany w literaturze, prasie i telewizji) albo zbiór dialektów (regionalnych wariantów języka). Przyjmijmy najpierw pierwsze znaczenie terminu. Powstanie serbsko-chorwackiego języka standardowego było efektem tzw. umowy wiedeńskiej z 1850 roku, w której Serbowie i Chorwaci postanowili stworzyć wspólny język literacki. Unifikacja nie została jednak nigdy doprowadzona do końca i stworzony w drodze realizacji porozumienia język posiadał pewne odmienności pozwalające mówić o jego wariantowej budowie. Do lat 90. XX w. serbsko-chorwacki najczęściej uważany był za jeden język, jako jeden wariantowy kod funkcjonował w obiegu naukowym, posiadając zresztą status jednego z trzech języków urzędowych Jugosławii (pod różnymi nazwami, np. w Chorwacji używana była nazwa "język chorwacki czyli serbski" – chorw. "hrvatski ili srpski jezik" – natomiast w Serbii do roku 2006 oficjalnie funkcjonowała nazwa "język serbochorwacki"). Po rozpadzie Jugosławii narody uprzednio ją współtworzące starają się podkreślać swoją odrębność, również w dziedzinie językowej. Dlatego języki serbski, chorwacki, bośniacki i czarnogórski zostały przez nowo powstałe państwa uznane za odrębne. W Bośni formalnie funkcjonują trzy języki urzędowe: chorwacki, serbski i bośniacki. Istnieje również tzw. standard BCS (bośniacki-chorwacki-serbski), jest to wersja używana przez Międzynarodowy Trybunał Karny do spraw byłej Jugosławii. Można zauważyć oznaki powstawania kolejnego standardu – czarnogórskiego. Poszczególne warianty rozwijają się niezależnie (na przykład w języku chorwackim wprowadzane są reformy, które zwiększają różnice między nim a serbskim). Osobna grupa argumentów na rzecz odrębności poszczególnych języków standardowych oparta jest na odrębności kulturowej używających ich narodów oraz na odmiennym rozwoju historycznym tych języków przed XIX w. Niektórzy zwolennicy tego poglądu twierdzą ponadto, że nazwa "język serbsko-chorwacki" oznaczała nieistniejący, postulowany byt uwarunkowany wyłącznie czynnikami politycznymi. Z drugiej strony językowe różnice między serbskim a chorwackim językiem standardowym są mniejsze niż między amerykańskim a brytyjskim angielskim. Dotyczą głównie słownictwa i stylistyki, w minimalnym stopniu również gramatyki i fonetyki. Oto przykład urzędowego komunikatu w trzech językach urzędowych Bośni i Hercegowiny: * bośniacki: *: SAOPŠTENJE ZA JAVNOST: Bosna i Hercegovina očekuje povećanje kreditnog rejtinga. U martu 2004. godine, Agencija Moody's dodijelila je Bosni i Hercegovini prvi suvereni kreditni rejting, B3 sa pozitivnim izgledima. U svjetlu značajnog napretka u izgradnji države od dodjele prvog kreditnog rejtinga, Moody's razmatra moguće povećanje rejtinga Bosne i Hercegovine. * chorwacki: *: PRIOPĆENJE ZA JAVNOST: Bosna i Hercegovina očekuje povećanje kreditnog rejtinga. U ožujku 2004. godine, Agencija Moody's je dodijelila Bosni i Hercegovini prvi suvereni kreditni rejting, B3 s pozitivnim izgledima. U svjetlu značajnog napretka u izgradnji države od dodjele prvog kreditnog rejtinga, Moody's razmatra moguće povećanje rejtinga Bosne i Hercegovine. * serbski (łacinka): *: SAOPŠTENJE ZA JAVNOST: Bosna i Hercegovina očekuje povećanje kreditnog rejtinga. U martu 2004. godine, Agencija Moody's dodijelila je Bosni i Hercegovini prvi suvereni kreditni rejting, B3 sa pozitivnim izgledima. U svjetlu značajnog napretka u izgradnji države od dodjele prvog kreditnog rejtinga, Moody's razmatra moguće povećanje rejtinga Bosne i Hercegovine. * serbski (cyrylica): *: САОПШТЕЊЕ ЗА ЈАВНОСТ: Босна и Херцеговина очекује повећање кредитног рејтинга. У марту 2004. године, Агенција Moody's додијелила је Босни и Херцеговини први суверени кредитни рејтинг, Б3 са позитивним изгледима. У свјетлу значајног напретка у изградњи државе од додјеле првог кредитног рејтинга, Moody's разматра могуће повећање рејтинга Босне и Херцеговине. Jeżeli natomiast mamy na myśli nie języki standardowe, lecz serbsko-chorwackie dialekty, to są one bardzo zróżnicowane, ale różnice te nie mają wiele wspólnego z podziałem na serbski, chorwacki i bośniacki. Największe zróżnicowanie występuje w Chorwacji. Hanna Dalewska-Greń w Językach słowiańskich opatruje odmiany literackie języka używane współcześnie przez Serbów i Czarnogórców, Chorwatów oraz bośniackich Muzułmanów (Bośniaków) terminem serbski/chorwacki, uważając, że niewątpliwe różnice między nimi powinny być opisywane na poziomie "o stopień niższym" i świadomie pomijając kształtujący się w ostatnich latach i będący w trakcie standaryzacji język bośniacki''Dalewska-Greń H., ''Języki słowiańskie, PWN, Warszawa 2007, ISBN 978-83-01-12391-8, str. 13. Dialekty Na obszarze diasystemu serbsko-chorwackiego występują trzy duże dialekty (narzecza, względnie grupy dialektów): sztokawski, kajkawski i czakawski. Dialekt sztokawski Hercegowiny stanowi podstawę dla wszystkich trzech języków standardowych: serbskiego, chorwackiego i bośniackiego. Należy zauważyć, że różnice w użyciu dialektów i ich wariantów są uzależnione geograficznie, a nie etnicznie. Liczba różnic jest na tyle duża, że nie wszystkie dialekty są między sobą zrozumiałe. Dialektem sztokawskim mówi się w Serbii, Bośni, Czarnogórze i w przeważającej części Chorwacji. Odpowiednikiem słowa "co" jest "što". Wschodni lub ekawski wariant sztokawskiego, którym mówi się na prawie całym obszarze Serbii i na wschodnich krańcach Chorwacji, oddaje prasłowiański dźwięk *ě (jać) za pomocą "e". Zachodni lub jekawski wariant oddaje *ě jako "je" lub "ije". Mówi się nim w Chorwacji, Bośni i Czarnogórze oraz w niektórych rejonach zachodniej Serbii. Ponadto istnieje wariant ikawski, w którym *ě reprezentowane jest współcześnie przez "i". Na przykład: Pierwsze dwa przykłady dotyczą długiej jaci, a trzeci i czwarty – krótkiej. Dialekt kajkawski jest rozpowszechniony w północnej Chorwacji. Słowu "co" odpowiada "kaj". Cechuje go wiele podobieństw do wschodnich dialektów słoweńskich, nie posiada jednak liczby podwójnej. Jać oddawana jest jako "e". Dialektem czakawskim mówi się w zachodniej Chorwacji, głównie na Istrii, w Kwarnerze i Dalmacji. Słowu "co" odpowiada "ča". W dialekcie tym występują liczne zapożyczenia z włoskiego. Tak jak w przypadku dialektu sztokawskiego, na podstawie kontynuanta jaci wyróżniany jest wariant ikawski, ekawski i jekawski. Ciekawą cechą czakawskiego jest jego archaiczny system akcentuacyjny – uważa się, że wśród wszystkich języków słowiańskich swobodny, ruchomy i melodyczny akcent w czakawskim chorwackim jest najbardziej zbliżony do akcentu w języku prasłowiańskim. Alfabety i wymowa Języki wchodzące w skład diasystemu serbsko-chorwackiego mogą być zapisane alfabetem łacińskim lub cyrylicą. Wersje standardowe serbskiego i bośniackiego używają obu alfabetów, podczas gdy chorwacki tylko łacińskiego. W obu przypadkach zapis jest niemal fonetyczny, a każdy znak jednego alfabetu ma swój odpowiednik w drugim (przy czym łacinka zawiera kilka dwuznaków). Odmiana cyrylicy używana w języku serbsko-chorwackim została opracowana w XIX wieku przez Serb Vuka Stefanovicia Karadžicia, a odmiana łacinki – przez Chorwac Ljudevita Gaja. Inaczej niż np. w języku białoruskim, łacinka jest identyczna z transliteracją cyrylicy wg normy ISO/R 9:1968. (Różnice względem ISO 9:1995 dotyczą kilku liter, oddawanych w łacince przez dwuznaki, mianowicie: lj, nj, dž, oraz litery j''). Istnieje też, odrębna od transliteracji, transkrypcja na język polski. Oba alfabety, cyrylica (ћирилица''/''ćirilica'') i łacinka (latinica), liczą 30 znaków. Różnią się natomiast kolejnością liter. Serbska Cyrylica: * А Б В Г Д Ђ Е Ж З И Ј К Л Љ М Н Њ О П Р С Т Ћ У Ф Х Ц Ч Џ Ш * а б в г д ђ е ж з и ј к л љ м н њ о п р с т ћ у ф х ц ч џ ш Chorwacka Łacinka: * A B C Č Ć D Dž Đ E F G H I J K L Lj M N Nj O P R S Š T U V Z Ž * a b c č ć d dž đ e f g h i j k l lj m n nj o p r s š t u v z ž Dwuznaki dž, lj i nj są w alfabecie traktowane jako jeden znak. Jest niewiele słów, w których tę kombinację znaków faktycznie wymawia się oddzielnie. Zagraniczne nazwy są w serbskim zapisywane tak jak się je wymawia np.: Grace Kelly – Grejs Keli, Shakespeare – Šekspir. W chorwackim zaś nazwy własne pozostawia się w formie oryginalnej. Znaki specjalne można zapisać stosując kodowanie Unicode – nie należy jednak mylić litery Đ z islandzkim Ð (różnica jest bardziej widoczna w przypadku małej litery): Większość znaków odpowiada ich wymowie w polskim (alfabet łaciński) Opis języka standardowego Ponieważ różnice między standardowym językiem serbskim, standardowym językiem chorwackim, standardowym językiem bośniackim a standardowym językiem czarnogórskim są niewielkie, poniżej zostaną one opisane łącznie jako jeden system językowy, nazywany serbsko-chorwackim. Należy to traktować jako wybranie obiektu językowej analizy, a nie jako zajęcie stanowiska w sporze o to, czy serbski i chorwacki są odrębnymi językami (podobnie jak opisanie przez polonistów języka mieszkańców Krakowa nie oznaczałoby uznania tego języka za odrębny względem języka polskiego). Fonetyka i fonologia W języku serbsko-chorwackim występuje 25 spółgłosek. Barw samogłosek jest 5 (a'', ''e, o'', ''i, u'' – wymowa jak po polsku). Ponadto występuje iloczas, to znaczy samogłoska może być długa lub krótka i cecha ta może decydować o znaczeniu wyrazu. W związku z tym można wyróżnić 10 samogłosek. W serbsko-chorwackim, podobnie jak w niektórych innych językach słowiańskich, głoska ''r może tworzyć sylabę. Stąd trudne do wymówienia dla Polaków wyrazy takie jak prst lub trg. Podobnie w wyrazach obcego pochodzenia może się zachowywać głoska l'' oraz ''n (np. w trzysylabowym wyrazie bicikl, lub dwusylabowym njutn). Ciekawą cechą języka serbsko-chorwackiego jest akcent melodyczny. Akcentowana sylaba (samogłoska) może mieć intonację opadającą lub rosnącą. W połączeniu z iloczasem tworzy to cztery rodzaje akcentu – długi opadający, krótki opadający, długi rosnący i krótki rosnący. Akcent w serbsko-chorwackim jest swobodny i ruchomy, jednak w wyrazach wielosylabowych nie może padać na ostatnią sylabę wyrazu. Gramatyka Serbsko-chorwacki charakteryzuje się bogatą fleksją. Występuje w nim siedem przypadków (celownik i miejscownik współcześnie zawsze mają identyczną formę z wyjątkiem różnic w intonacji w niektórych wyrazach jednosylabowych), dwie liczby i siedem czasów: teraźniejszy, przeszły, przeszły niedokonany, zaprzeszły, aoryst, przyszły, przyszły drugi. Odmiana rzeczowników Odmiana czasowników (przykład) Raditi (pracować) Różnice Nazwa Według Słownik poprawnej polszczyzny PWN z 1995Słownik poprawnej polszczyzny, PWN, Warszawa 1995, ISBN 83-01-03811-X, s. 680 poprawną nazwą jest język serbskochorwacki, natomiast forma serbo-chorwacki jest niepoprawna. Encyklopedia powszechna PWN z 1974 posiada hasło serbochorwacki językEncyklopedia powszechna, PWN, Warszawa 1974, t. 4, s. 166 i podaje formę alternatywną język serbsko(-?)chorwacki. Mała encyklopedia powszechna PWN z 2000Mała encyklopedia powszechna, PWN, Warszawa 2000, ISBN 83-01-13142-X, s. 737 posiada hasło serbsko-chorwacki język i podaje formę alternatywną chorwacko-serbski. W specyfikacji RTF 1.0http://latex2rtf.sourceforge.net/RTF-Spec-1.0.txt znajdują się opisy języków Croato-Serbian (Latin) i Serbo-Croatian (Cyrillic). Zobacz też * język (mowa), języki słowiańskie, językoznawstwo * język bośniacki, język chorwacki, język czarnogórski, język serbski Serbsko-chorwacki